FROZEN HEART
by Red Gigan Rock
Summary: A requested story from Runeash67 about a Warlock that sought to become a demon lord in control of his own demon race. Rewrite Version
1. Runeash Darkstar and the Four Beings

"Frozen Heart"

_Isle of Quel'Danas the Sunwell Isle… felt the enemy coming like a rushing Nile. _

_Undead and Demons… they came in Legions. _

_Oh how the sky that day did sing and cry… a lament on how we all must Die. _

_Yes even I remember being alive, fighting with spells and blades to Survive. _

_Come, come adventurers and sit by the fire…I will tell you a tale most Dire._

_A tale of the Highborn in their final hour of glory, stay if you enjoy a tale not sweet but Gory._

_My name is Runeash Darkstar and this is my tale, if you have no regrets so far stay for some Ale._

_I remember serving the military with my staff, see my talent was quiet good at summoning minions and witch Craft. _

_For to be a warlock one must be more then inspired, one must crave for power something we long Desired._

_You would judge my life on these little things, when I know of four who were not as different as Beings. _

_Cowardly Paladin his fear would do him In._

_Sinful Priest was more like a Beast._

_Stupid Mage was better left dead in a Cage._

_Animal Hating Hunter might as well been an arrogant Archer. _

_To think my end would be no better than these four, makes my bones rage to the very Core! _

_We received the news from our scout, "Arthas and the Scourge Come" we could hear her Shout. _

_We stood before the Sunwell and waited as they charged from the shore; At last he was here, Arthas and the Second War. _

_Animal Hating Hunter was the first to go, firing at the gargoyles in the air with her Bow._

_Her reckless self confidence without a pet, gave her an ending I will never Forget._

_Swarmed by gargoyles that pulled her apart, the undead made it look like the grim reapers Art. _

_Cowardly Paladin was to hold the gate; his hesitation made it all too Late._

_We weren't too surprised that he started to retreat, that however is when Stitch hooked him by his Feet._

_Stitch laughed like a crazed maniac, excited to turn this scared lion into his next meat Sack._

_Sinful Priest was holding them back, with the most basic light Attack._

_Until he hear the menacing cry of his dead ex, one who was literally killed by him during Sex. _

_He did what he did to her for money, now the beast will spend his days as a ghoul for his Banshee Honey._

_It was down to me and Stupid Mage, the one who I declared better left dead in a Cage._

_His emotions for the hunter made him think astray, deciding to blow everything up in fiery blaze when instead he could of live to fight another day. _

_The mage responsibility over the arcane was nothing he couldn't handle, but he refuse to live without her so his end was to be a live burning Candle. _

_Looking around me I realized the blood, of fallen comrades dead in cursed mud. _

_Using their bodies was a chance to make history, a new spell that would go well with my story._

_Summoning my favorite lustful minion, I attempted a ritual inspired by my opinion._

_The voice of dark temptation, that went well with my determination._

***You know only half the tale, continue onto chapter 2 and find out what becomes of our Warlock.**


	2. Runeash Darkstar Betrayal of Power

_I summoned the succubus and infused the four beings blood into her, to give her knowledge and strength all in a Stir. _

_She was the first of her kind, a black war skull minion a creation of my Designed!_

_With her by my side we held the scourge with the last remaining guard; however my fate was sealed with a draw of the Card._

_Our contract is no longer valid, she said with a smile so wicked._

_I tricked you into seeking out this power; now suffer my wrath upon this hour!_

_Chanting the ritual words to make her obey, did not seem to work in anyway. _

_Seeing to her new found powers she laugh at my command, freedom was at her Demand._

_I was enraged that my life's work, was betraying me so I went Berserk!_

_Fighting to regain control, I had killed her in my rage but only to pay a heavy Toll._

_Knowing that our bond was connected by my heart, I took my knife and cut my chest apart!_

_She shrieked in agony and pain, the blood offered to her began to drip and rain._

_Ending what I sought with determination, all it resulted in was our extermination._

_And so with my last breathe to be done, I watch the undead and demons Overrun._

_The sunwell was taken, we had been Beaten._

_All that work was wasted time; this scar on my neck represents that Crime._

_I was betrayed by a power I had long desired, deaths grip was all it Inspired._

_I died no differently, swallowed up by shadows Completely. _

_Just like the other four beings, the grave is where I ended up with all these little Things. _

_I floated around in darkness, pitch black and Endless._

_I saw a light and thought it was Right._

_I awoken to a horrible nightmare, greeted by a wicked cold Air._

_My skin had gone cold and felt like frost, I understood what had been Lost._

_The hair on my head had gone white like snow, my body gained a blue tundra Glow. _

_Standing with others in a giant room; we could hear the voice of Doom. _

_Our first mission as the scourge tools, destroy the Scarlet Dawn Fools._

_We ended their march easily, news of our war spread to the world Quickly._

_I was rewarded with the claymore Armageddon, my old path of sticks and stones was Abandon. _

_For in the final hour, we're given no choice but to receive grim Power._

_Sorrow will follow with sting, in the end you must serve the one true King. _

_That was the start, of my Frozen Heart. _

***There you have it, the sorrowful tale of Runeash Darkstar, a warlock that sought to gain power and dominance in creating a new breed of minions to become a demon lord himself only to end in betrayal and death which lead his life to serve the one true king. This request was sent by Runeash 67 and I hope I didn't disappoint with the time I took on this. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!***


End file.
